That's not Lemonade
by littlemissfg
Summary: Kuki didn't mean to turn her girl friends into weird creatures. How was she suppose to know, it wasn't lemonade... R&R! Set after Nigel leaves to go to the GKND.


_**That's Not Lemonade!**_

The sun shone down on the town, Cleveland. Everything was peaceful, and calm. Birds and young children chirped, and chatted to each other. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. "This better work!" shouted Hoagie, as his face was covered in black ash. He stared down at the test-tube in his hands. It had a sort of yellowish liquid inside of it. He stared hard at it, as if it could blow up in his face, at anytime.

"Here goes nothing-.." he began, when a loud knock came from his door. "Numbuh 2, me, and Numbuh 84 were thinking of going down to Lime Ricky's?" asked Wally, as he walked into Hoagie's tree house room. "I'll be down in the minute." began Hoagie, while he ushered the boy out of the room. Hoagie then placed the liquid into a bottle, that was marked Lemonade. "I'm sure, no one is that stupid enough to touch this.." he said, while placing the bottle into his mini-fridge. As he closed the fridge door, he continued to stare at it, as if it could disappear or move. "NUMBUH 2! MOVE YOUR ASS!" shouted Wally. Hoagie came out of his trance, and ran out of the door.

Kuki hummed, as Abby brushed her hair. She was singing Taylor Swift, 'Love Story'. The girls were having an early sleepover. "Hey Kuki, could you get some juice?" asked Rachel, nicely. She was currently painting her nails, light blue. "Yeah, I'm thirsty. Go get us, some juice." stated Fanny, blankly as she read her magazine. "What's the magic word?" asked Kuki, while standing up. "Now!" shouted Fanny, while Rachel and Abby giggled. Kuki smiled, and put the middle finger up at her friend. She then walked out of the room.

"Kuki can you get juice.. Yeah, sure…" she said to herself. She entered the kitchen, to find no one to be seen. She then checked the fridge, and cupboards but no juice.

"Hm.. I wonder if Hoagie has some.." she began, while she walked back out of the kitchen. She then slowly made her way to his room.

Model of planes, blue-prints, and tools hanged from the walls of his bedroom walls. Kuki stared up at it all. All of it was so much. She couldn't believe her eyes. She hurriedly walked over to the mini-fridge in the corner. Nope, nothing was in the-.. Wait what was that in the back.. A heart?.. Wally's brain?… Or a bottle of Yellow Lemonade.

Kuki smiled, and snatched the bottle. It looked a bit different, with a bit of pink tint to it. But it still looked nice. She quickly opened it, and took a sip. It had a strange taste to it, as if it wasn't lemonade at all. It tasted like Melons.

"What took you so long?" asked Fanny, while she lay over Abby's bed. "Sorry, I couldn't find some in the kitchen, but the boys have some." Kuki replied, as she handed the bottle over. Fanny took a gulp of it. It tasted different. "This doesn't really taste like lemonade. More like Root Beer…" she began, when Rachel snatched it off her. "Really?.." she began, as she also took a gulp. She licked her lips, and stared down at it. "No it doesn't, it tastes like Cola." Rachel stated. "How can that even happen?" asked Abby, as she took a sip of it. She hiccupped afterwards. "It tastes like Mountain Dew." she replied. "Okay, Kuki where did you get this from?" asked Rachel. "From Hoagie's room.." said Kuki. "Kuki! I don't think we should have drank this.. It could be one of his experi-.." began Rachel, when she started to grow. Her clothes shrank, and now were so tight around her, the button of her shirt popped open. She had grew a couple of inches now. "Rachel?" shouted Fanny. Rachel began to develop breasts, and she became much slimmer. Her hips were wide now, and her hair was a little longer. "Oh my god!" screamed Rachel, as she peered into the mirror. "Kuki!" shouted Fanny. She was almost about to break the floor because she stomped her foot, when she started to feel strange.

"What the heck?" she asked, when her skin started to change to dark blue. She grew two tentacles, and breasts also. "Girl, I think you should return this-.." began Abby, when she passed the bottle to Kuki. Abby fell to the ground in pain. Her skin was turning a scaly green colour. She developed long scaly wings, that had purple veins all around it. Abby then had yellow, sharp horns on top of her head. "Abby.. What's happening?" asked Kuki, while she watched in horror, as her three best friends were looking totally different. Kuki ran down the corridor back to Hoagie's room.

What was she going to do.. Her friends were changing, what is she suppose to do. And what will happen to her..

Kuki took in some air, as she stopped outside of Hoagie's room. She sprinted down towards the mini-fridge, and placed the lemonade bottle back. Why didn't she realised that this wasn't lemonade.. It didn't taste like it.. Why did she not go out and buy some..

As she was staring down hard at the bottle, she began to feel tingling in her body. "Crap! It's happening to me now!" she shouted, while falling on the floor.

"I can't believe you talked to Ace!" said Hoagie in disbelief. "Well, after deciding Kuki wasn't his one-.." he began, when he realised what he said. "I mean, he's an alright guy, I don't mind him _now_.." continued Wally, nervously. "Sure.." said Hoagie. "Alright guys, see you next week." said Lee. He waved goodbye, and exited the tree house. "He should try out karaoke, he's quite good at singing…" stated Hoagie, as he walked into the living room. "Yeah.. Whatever.. " said Wally, while he jumped onto the couch. A loud cry was heard from underneath Wally. "What the fuck?" Wally asked, as he stood up. Underneath him was Kuki, dressed in a bright orange sports top. "What the fuck dickhead! Dontcha look before you jump!" she screamed. "Whoa, Kuki. What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Hoagie. "I'm watching a football game.." she replied, while pointing towards the television. "But you never watch the Sports channel!" shouted Wally, while his mouth hung opened. "Well, I've changed!" she shouted back, while sipping loudly on a can of Root Beer, that she found in the fridge. Wonder why she never saw it before…

"Okay Numbuh 2, I think someone has their periods…" began Wally, when a soft voice from behind him interrupted him. "Wrong, actually!" another Kuki said, with a pair of glasses on. She was wearing a white top, with a red book on it. "What the fuck! There's two Kukis!" screamed Wally. Hoagie jumped on top of him, as the Kuki sat on the couch beside her other. "Okay.. This is not normal.." began Hoagie, when Wally threw him down on the floor. Another Kuki slowly walked in. She was listening to her IPOD, and had bright lipstick on. She hurriedly pushed passed the boys, and sat on top of the Kuki with glasses. "Get off me, Snobby!" shouted the one with glasses. Snobby rolled her eyes, and stood up and left the room. "Hey, guys." smiled another Kuki in a bright pink dress. Her smile got bigger, when she saw Wally. "Wally!" she screamed, while attacking him with kissed. "Aww lust! That was my job!" shouted Love, who came out from the kitchen. She was wearing a red short dress, and had her hair up in a Japanese bun. She then joined in with Lust, and the pair were smothering Wally in kisses. "Life is crap.." said the Emo Kuki, while she walked down the corridor to the living room, with Sorrow. (Emo was wearing a black top, while Sorrow was wearing a dark blue top, with matching shorts.)

"Yeah, and everything seems sooo scary.." Sorrow said, while shaking. She almost jumped when she saw her shadow.

"What is going on around here!" screamed Hoagie, as he turned around and saw three more Kukis. One with a a dark green top on, another with a dark purple dress and the other one had a reddish brown top, with jeans. (Sloppy, Jealousy, and anger)

"Hoagie! Thank God!" shouted Fanny, as she ran into the room. She heaved, and sighed, while her skin was still blue. "What was in that Lemonade drink!" she bellowed, while grabbing hold of his t-shirt. "What Lemonade-.." he began, when Rachel and Abby ran in. "That one you got in your fridge, fool." replied Abby, as she flexed her wings. "Abby!" shouted Hoagie. His eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets. Wally sat up from the floor, and almost fainted, when he saw Rachel's and Fanny's breasts. "What the heck!" he shouted, while he pushed the girls off him. "We drank Numbuh 2's lemonade and now we've turned into this.." said Rachel. "But my lemonade was in my mini-fridge, how did you get it?" asked Hoagie, as Fanny let go off him.

"Well Kuki, took it. We wanted some drinks, but she didn't find any in the kitchen.2 replied Rachel. "Okay.. But this was only for male experiments. That is why you have side-effects. And since the female species have different hormones than men, it isn't a surprise you got how you were." stated Hoagie. "Okay, please tell me you have an anti-dote." pleaded Fanny. "Yes, and no.." began Hoagie, while Abby stomped her foot. "What do you mean yes and no! There's only one answer! " she shouted, while fire came from her mouth, and almost hut Hoagie. "Oh my god! That was wicked!" shouted Wally, as he smiled. Everyone glared at him. "Sorry.." he began, but he held in his snickers. "Okay, I mean I do have an anti-dote, but we need to get it." replied Hoagie. "And that would mean!" shouted anger Kuki. "Well, we need to steal a few ingredients to make it up. A spoonful of Vampire sweat, a tooth from a Dentist, and bits of your hair." he said. "Fool, you do know that sounds like a potion, than a cure.." replied Abby. "I know, but it really does work.. And I know exactly where to get them." said Hoagie.

"Woohoo!" shouted the sporty Kuki. "But none of us can go outside looking like this.." began Rachel, as she pointed to the girls. "Yes, I guess so. Em, then Wally and I will get it for you.." said Hoagie, when he retrieved a death glare from Wally. "Dude I hate you!" Wally whispered, as the girls nodded their heads, and sat down to watch the television. "Just next time Kuki don't take any more of my experiments!" commanded Hoagie, when he got his backpack, and other equipment. All of Kuki looked up, and nodded, while blushing. "Of course!" they all shouted furiously.

_**There we go, another short one-shot story. I had this in my mind, for ages. I thought it when I was at a train station, and it came to my mind as I drank my juice. That is how bored I was! Anyway this month, and maybe into next month it's couple one-shots for me! Everyone and character that I have mentioned, will have a one-shot about them! =]**_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


End file.
